


Gezellig

by Fweeble



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 3, Fluff, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul Week, clingy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fweeble/pseuds/Fweeble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide being asshole boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gezellig

**Author's Note:**

> Lovers: fave OTP/relationships
> 
> Gezellig: (adj) cozy, nice, inviting, pleasant, comfortable; connoting time spent with loved ones or togetherness after a long separation (OtherWordly on tumblr)
> 
> The wonderful wisiaden has once again beta'd for me. Thank you so much! All mistakes you still see are due to my own error. ; u;

When Hinami checks on them the first time, Hide is sprawled stomach first over Kaneki’s legs, tongue sticking out as he furiously mashes the buttons of his PSP. Kaneki is reading, one hand idly combing through the blond’s hair as his boyfriend makes little disappointed noises as he plays. Hinami can hear the soft murmurs of Kaneki reassuring Hide when the human abandons the game in frustration.  
  
“I give uuuuup,” Hide moans as he squirms in Kaneki’s lap. “Read to me.”  
  
“But they’re incomprehensible,” Kaneki teases. The blond steals the book in retaliation, makes an aborted attempt to scramble out of Kaneki’s reach with his prize before steel arms capture him around the middle. Hide lurches forward, stretches his arm and flails.  
  
“Save me, Hinami-chan!” Hide pleads when he sees her peeking in. “No, it’s too late for me. Take the book and run! You can do it! You can save the world! Throw it into the pit, destroy it!”  
  
Crimson kagune wrap around Hide’s arm, pluck the novel from his grasp. “I believe this is mine,” Kaneki intones before turning to smile at Hinami. “Please tell Banjou-san that Hide will be on the menu for dinner tonight.”  
  
“Nooooooo.”  
  
“It’s punishment for taking what’s not yours, Hide.”  
  
Hinami watches as the rest of the kagune curl more securely around Hide and the two dissolve into a spectacularly unfair wrestling match on the couch.  
  
“Hiiiiinaaamiiiiii-chaaaaaan, save me from this tyrannical dictator!”  
  
Giggling, she gently closes the door.  
  
\--  
  
Banjou is armed with two mugs of coffee when he knocks on the door.  
  
The two lovebirds have settled down to watch a movie. Hide is draped over Kaneki, chin on the snow white hair, as he excitedly points at the screen. “This is the best part, Kaneki!  _The best_!” With the other arm, the blond squeezes his boyfriend the way one would a treasured teddy bear. “Are you watching? Are you?”  
  
“I’m watching,” the ghoul promises, smiling.   
  
The human is good for Kaneki, Banjou decides. Kaneki never smiled like that with them, not even when he was playing with Hinami.   
  
“I’ve brought some coffee,” Banjou says, holding the two steaming cups for emphasis. “I thought you two might be getting a bit thirsty.”  
  
“Thank you, Banjou-san.”  
  
“Thanks! They smell delicious!”  
  
\--  
  
It’s nearing six and the sun is setting when Hinami pokes her head in. “It’s almost dinner time. Will Nagachika-san be staying over?”  
  
They are curled into each other, Hide’s leg thrown over Kaneki’s feet, cheek smooshed into the ghoul’s stomach, the ghoul’s arms carefully bracketing the human’s face. Hide twitches at the sound of her voice, burrows more deeply into familiar warmth and murmurs. Kaneki makes tiny sounds in his back of his throat, twists himself even more securely around Hide.  
  
Hinami retrieves spare blankets from the closet and carefully drapes it over them, artfully arranging them so as to not cover Hide’s face. She expects Kaneki to wake, to start into consciousness, kagune flung out in preparation of danger. She anticipates a flared kakugan, suspicion and distrust until the surroundings properly filter in. But the white haired ghoul doesn’t stir, even when the blond sniffles and clings more tightly to the other man.   
  
It strikes her that this is what Kaneki looks like when he is at peace, that deep furrows did not always mar his brow when he slept. There was once a time when he slept like this, always. Before, in a time before he entered the world of ghouls, before Kaneki knew Touka or even Hinami, he lived a carefree life in the light. The darkness was never meant to be his home.  
  
“They’re asleep, huh?” Banjou whispers from the doorway, turning off the TV and switching off the lights. “Best we don’t wake them. I’ll grab something from the convenience store for Nagachika-san.”  
  
“I’ll come too,” she replies, hurrying out the room to slip on her shoes.  
  
\--  
  
They are awake when Banjou and Hinami return and are hopelessly tangled in blankets and their own limbs, unable to extricate themselves from the knot they’ve created.  
  
“Help us, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Hide whines plaintively when they hear the front door open, “You’re our only hope.”  
  
“That’s terrible, Hide.”  
  
“I need to  _pee_ , Kaneki.”  
  
“Hinami-chan? Banjou-san? A little help, please?”  
  
“ _Now_ you’re singing a different tune.”  
  
“It was still terrible.”  
  
“You just wish you thought of it first.”  
  
Hide has the weave of Kaneki’s sweatshirt imprinted on the left side of his face, signs of drool lingering at the edge of his mouth, and he looks ridiculous as he tries a full body flail in a mad attempt at freedom. “ _Ow_ , stop it, Hide! That’s not going to work!”   
  
“I really need to pee!”  
  
“I know, I know! Just hold on until Hinami and Banjou figure out how to get us out, okay?”  
  
“I give no promises.”  
  
“You’re disgusting.”  
  
"Just a second," Banjou assures as he and Hinami dutifully try to free the two men from the dastardly design of evil, sentient blankets. They share a small smile over the flailing couple.   
  
_May this happiness never end._  
  
  
  



End file.
